1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ready-to-bake, shelf-stable cake dough and the process for its manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid doughs are known which require chemical conservation and low temperatures for suitable storage stability. German patent DE 36 32 567 discloses liquid doughs which can be stored for about six weeks under cooling after having been pasteurized at temperatures up to 75.degree. C.
German patent DE 37 26 577 discloses a dough which can be kept for long periods without preservatives and without cooling due to its low water activity of between 0.60 and 0.80. This dough should contain 30-40% enzyme deactivated flour and a rather high proportion of 20-30% of dried starch and only 5-10% water. Therefore this dough is not pourable but must be rolled and cut into pieces and due to the required low water content it is impossible to incorporate whole eggs because this would cause a too high water content.
It has been one object of the present invention to provide a ready-to-bake, shelf-stable cake dough which is sufficiently liquid to be pourable and which can contain a high amount of liquid whole eggs as is required for certain cakes.